


Pose for Daddy

by ScarletteFox718



Series: Touch Me, Fuck Me [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, cam-girls, doing porn to make it through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/pseuds/ScarletteFox718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darian Ampora finds a young woman on a cam-girl website who’s trying to make it through. At least, according to her profile, she only does things because she needs the money. So he buys her time… but what will it cost?</p><p>Kinks: Daddy Kink & Cam-Girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pose for Daddy

A pale, freckled hand rested on a computer mouse as the man attached to it heaved a sigh. He really just wanted to masturbate and get it over with. He’d been frustrated all day and finally had a chance to do anything about now that both sons were out and about for the evening.

 

So one Darian Ampora sat at his computer… on a cam-girl website. Now, cam-girls weren’t quite pornstars or anything. Most of them had a shred of decency and simply teased. However, that’s not what Darian’s grey-blue eyes were looking for. He wanted something almost bordering on porn, but not quite that revealing. 

 

“No. No. Definitely not. You’re only 15! What are you doing with your life? Oh…?” he said to himself, stumbling upon a face that he’d seen before.

 

It was Feferi Peixes. She was really good friends with his youngest son. What the hell was she doing on a site like this? It didn’t matter she was 19. So the Scottish man clicked on her profile and read her about section.

 

‘ _ My name is Feferi. I am 19. I am only doing this because I really need the money. Please support me, everyone! _ ’ She needed the money? For what? If he remembered right, her mother was more rich than he was. It looked like he had the option to message her, and she was online right then.

 

“Hello, Miss Feferi. My name is Darian Ampora. I would like to hire you for the evening to send me pictures or get onto webcam with me. I am sure whatever you need the money for is important, and I would like to support you,” he wrote in a message to her, sending it and awaiting a reply. He ran a hand through his lightly greying ginger hair as he waited, considering why she would need the money. Perhaps her and her mother had gotten into it, and she was cut off? He’d nearly done the same thing with Cronus a year ago, but decided against it; his eldest wouldn’t make it in the world without him at this point. He wanted to teach a lesson, not be cruel. So he decreased the amount Cronus was allowed to have as the lesson instead.

 

“Hello, Mr. Ampora. I am sure you know exactly who this is, seeing as I know who you are. You’re Eridan’s dad, aren’t you? Why are you hiring me? And for an entire evening at that? My rates aren’t the cheapest because I know what I sell is quality. Why would you want to support me doing this?” was her response. Darian simply chuckled to himself.

 

“Establish a webcam connection with me and I will explain myself. I won’t change my mind. I would still like to hire you for the evening,” he replied, also sending over his information for her to connect with him. Not too long afterward, he received a video call.

 

“Hello, Miss Peixes,” he answered with every drop of his Scottish accent present. Across the screen, he could see the other actually grow a little flustered in her deep v-neck tank-top.

 

“Hello, Mr. Ampora. Care to explain yourself?” The young Peixes jumped right to the point, obviously nervous and embarrassed that she’d been discovered by her friend’s father. Darian offered her a smile of reassurance.

 

“I saw that you needed money. At first, I questioned why. Then, I figured something must have happened between you and your mother which resulted in you being cut off. It was something I almost did with Cronus a year ago, so I can see how easily it could happen,” he explained, watching as she grew more relaxed.

 

“Actually, you’re right. My mom and I had a huge fight. She kicked me out, Mr. Ampora. I’m trying to raise money to get my own place. I’m currently staying with Terezi Pyrope with nowhere else to go and no job,” she admitted with a frown. “I was fired from my cafe job for screwing up too many orders. It’s not my fault they didn’t teach me correctly,” the black-haired girl huffed. Then, she sighed and met his face again in the camera. “So if you are buying my services, I have to tell you that each web call like this is $100 for an hour. Does that work for you?” A hundred per hour actually seemed pretty cheap to darian for what she could potentially be doing during each video.

 

“I’ll make it $250 per hour for 4 hours. That should be enough to get you a decent place, shouldn’t it?” he offered with a smile, watching her jaw drop and eyes widen at the amount.

 

“I can’t do that, sir! It’s too much!”

 

“But, I’ll raise it to $400 if we can incorporate some sexier things along with a kink of mine. Not to mention, I’m also paying you for the fact that I am Eridan’s father, which I’m sure is embarrassing as hell for you to be doing this in front of,” he pointed out. Blue-grey eyes watched the blue-eyed girl struggle with herself for a tad before responding.

 

“Fine. You’re right that this is embarrassing as shit. As long as you keep quiet about it, I will. And what kink are you referring to? Because if it’s watersports or anything like that, I will refuse right now,” she stated.

 

“No, no, no. Nothing like that. My kink is more of a name thing. I enjoy being referred to as ‘daddy’ in the bedroom. It’s titillating to me and arouses me quite a bit,” the elder man admitted, a small flush of his own covering freckled, scarred cheeks.

 

“A simple daddy kink? For $400 per hour? Are you sure, sir? I mean… Daddy.” Just her saying that in her soprano voice washed over him in waves, making his cock rise to attention. He shivered as he responded.

 

“Yes. God yes, like that. You just sound so innocent, and I want to wreck that by making you do not so innocent things. I want you to pose for Daddy, Baby Girl,” he said, lust lacing his voice heavily for her. He noticed her bite her lower lip and smile a little, more of a flush visibly covering her cheeks.

 

“Whatever you want, Daddy. I’ll do anything for you. I love you so much,” she acted along, even though it appeared like she was really getting into it, too. Either she was a damned good actress, or she shared the kink. Darian was already getting into it, adjusting himself in his seat to be more comfortable and have better access to his cock when he felt ready enough to touch himself.

 

“I want you to first, stand back. Let Daddy get a good look at what he’s working with, won’t you, Baby Girl?” She nodded and stood up, moving back to show off her insanely short pink skirt, her chubby thighs and midsection, and the thigh-highs she was wearing. Her long, black hair cascaded down her back in a single, thick braid. On her forehead, she wore a small, simply circlet with her bangs pulled back. All-in-all, she was gorgeous. Darian found it hard not to be sexually attracted to his son’s friend.

 

“Very good, Baby Girl. Daddy likes what he sees. Now, can you bend over for me? Show off that cleavage of yours, please. It’s gorgeous, like you,” he commanded, watching as she did so.

 

“Like this, Daddy? I’m glad you like what you see. I’m not like other girls, after all,” she said, voice getting deeper with lust. Feferi’s breasts were almost spilling out of her shirt with how deep the cut of the neck was.

 

“God, yes, Feferi. I want to cup your breasts in my hands and rub them.”

 

“Allow me, Daddy,” she said, standing up and grasping her own breasts, rubbing them through the shirt and moaning breathily. That certainly got his dick’s attention as it twitched at the display. She knew what she was doing, and she did it very well. He was impressed.

 

“Yes, Baby Girl. That’s amazing. Now, can you take that shirt of yours off so I can see it better?” She did as she was asked, making a show of it. She slid the shirt up, first, to just under her breasts. Then, she slowly dragged it up and over, revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra as her pink nipples proudly displayed themselves. She was easily a D-cup, but her breasts didn’t sag as much as some people’s did. 

 

“Do you like what you -mmmm- see, Daddy?” Feferi asked, massaging her chest and tweaking her nipples for Darian, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to ease some of the pressure building in her own abdomen and crotch. Already, their time together had taken half an hour since they began. And they were only getting started.

 

“I love what I see, Baby Girl. Now, though, I’m wondering if you can pose for me. Just pose erotically, however you see fit. Pose for Daddy,” Darian answered, wanting to really see what she could do.

 

She had free reign to pose how she wanted. Why not tease him? The girl moved to the bed she was allowed and sat on her knees, knees spread, skirt rising, and cupped her breasts. She held the position for a few seconds before changing to a new one; she put her weight on one knee and extended her leg out, running her hand up the extended leg while showing off her chest. Another little while passed, and she moved again. And again. And again. The girl kept changing positions until Darian finally spoke up again, having been taking screencaps and appreciating the chubby girl’s flexibility and body.

 

“Very, very nice, Feferi. You should be a model with how well you know how to pose. Will you be a dear, though, and slide up your skirt some? I’d very much like to see what’s underneath,” he stated, reaching a hand down to rest on his crotch, knowing whatever he saw, he’d start palming himself to.

 

The girl reached down and lifted her skirt to reveal a pair of lacy underwear covering a clean-shaven crotch. The underwear were bright pink, something Darian couldn’t be surprised over. In fact, he chuckled a little and commented.

 

“Why am I not surprised to see you in pink, Miss Feferi?” he asked, breaking the scene just a little. Feferi pursed her lips together and frowned.

 

“Is there something wrong with that?”

 

“No, not at all. I was simply commenting that pink seems to be your color of choice. It doesn’t surprise me that your underwear would match that,” he explained, wanting to calm her down, realizing he may have offended her.

 

“Oh… ok then. I thought you were laughing at me. I was about to get very offended. Shall we continue then?” she questioned once the issue had been sorted out.

 

“Yes we shall, Baby Girl. Now, rub yourself through your underwear, please, won’t you?” he asked, already starting to palm himself. He was so hard and all she’d done was strip, thus far. Feferi followed his command, however, and palmed herself through her bright pink underwear, making sure to moan for him as she touched herself just the way she liked. Alright. Time to undo his pants. The moans really got to him. His dick twitched several times, just from how the noises came out of her throat and mouth. He wrapped a calloused hand around it and started languidly stroking it while she stroked herself.

 

“Ah, Daddy~” she moaned. Darian actually had to squeeze the base of his dick to not come right then and there. 

 

“Yes, kitten?” he asked, trying to keep his cool.

 

“Fuck me, Daddy,” she said, opening her bright eyes and staring right at him. He was gone. He orgasmed from that alone (going to show just how frustrated he’d been before all of this). However, he kept it well hidden and tried to keep the strain out of his voice as he spoke.

 

“Take off your underwear, Baby Girl, and listen to my voice,” Darian commanded. Seeing Feferi do as she was told, he sat up, running a hand through his hair again and thinking what to say. “Touch yourself as I tell you exactly how I would fuck you, Feferi.”

 

“Fuck… yes, Daddy,” she moaned out, sitting back on her haunches with her hand in the way of anything important in her crotch area. This was cam stuff, not porn.

 

“Now, imagine I were there, kissing and biting your neck. Nipping at your nipples and breasts. Licking them and blowing on it to chill them.” He watched as the blackette shuddered and inhaled sharply, another hand going to her breasts and playing with them. “I move lower and bury my face in your crotch. I stick out my tongue and lap at your clit, moving in circles and flicking occasionally.”

 

The girl was already moaning louder and more vigorously, indicating she was going to lose it soon. “I tease your entrance with my fingers--”

 

“Just get to the part where you stick your dick in me. Please, Daddy. Please. I need it. I want it so badly,” Feferi whines, obviously very, very aroused.

 

“Patience, Baby Girl. Good things come to those who wait.”

 

“Well, I’m not going to wait to come, so hurry up.” Darian let out a barking laugh at that, certainly not expecting the sass, but loving it.

 

“Very well. I insert 2 fingers and scissor them to get you fully ready, noting how much you are dripping with arousal. When you are ready, I press inside you with my large cock, filling you completely,” Darian said, his dick getting hard again while Feferi moaned loudly, head thrown back and mouth agape as she touched herself. “I immediately start thrusting lightly and gently, getting you used to me while still taking the time to please myself inside of you.”

 

“Oh, Daddy. Please. Pound into me. I’m so close!” Feferi cried out, her strokes getting faster as her hips bucked in arousal.

 

“As you wish, Baby Girl. Since you asked so nicely. I start pounding into you without mercy, the slap of skin on skin resonating throughout the room.” He watched her breathing increase as she tweaked her nipples hard and rubbed herself even faster.

 

“Oh god, Daddy. I’m going to come. I’m going to… AHN~” she cried out as her body went rigid, then spasmed almost uncontrollably. She came hard just from imagining what he’d do to her if he were there, and that was enough to make him come a little bit more just from the thought of it.

 

The two panted and watched each other in the cam, smiles breaking out on their faces.

 

“Well, Mr. Ampora. That covers an hour and a half. What else would you like me to do?” she questioned, taking note of the time. 

 

“Maybe we can just talk for a little while we re-gather our strength to continue. How does that sound. Maybe get through 3 of these?”

 

“But that will go over the 4 hours…”

 

“Then so be it. You are worth it, Miss Feferi. Very worth it.” She blushed and covered herself a little as she walked back to the chair to be closer to him.

 

“Thank you…Daddy.”

 

“You’re welcome, Baby Girl.”


End file.
